de verdad te amo
by luis -ra
Summary: Naruto correspondio los sentimiento de Hinata para darle celos a Sakura pero se enamoro de Hinata pero ella descubre la verdad y lo odia y decide olvidarlo- mientras tanto el rubio buscara que ella lo perdone-Hinata lo perdonara leealo y averiguenlo(NaruHina) el summary es pesimo pero delen una oportunidad (por favor
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fanc espero que le gusten dejen review sea malo o sea buena acepto todo tipo de comentario, perdonen la ortografia

DE VERDAD TE AMO

Introducción…

Por que siempre sufre ella, por que el la utilizo, el amor no es para ella, cuando creyó que él la amaba , sola la utilizo para darle celos a ella , el amor de su vida, y esos celos funcionaron , ahora estarán juntos, ella lo odia, lo odia con el corazón.

No quiere saber nada de él, aunque lo ame. No quiere que el la sigua buscando, el perdón ya no funcionara jamás, nunca lo perdonara por tan humillación, el le ruega de rodillas, que todo estará bien, pero, no volverá a creer, jamás volverá a hablar, jamás se enamorara de nuevo.

Su padre quien la humillo tantas veces, quien la maltrato y hasta llego a golpear, le brinda su apoyo, pero ella cambio ahora a todo el clan lo ve como a su enemigo, se distancio de sus amigos y nadie la reconoce.

Todo por amarlo, creer en sus palabras, de enfrentarse a su clan por su amor, todo, TODO era mentira, ahora es humillada por toda la ladea y nunca lo perdonara tan fácilmente.

capitulo1:mentira

Es una mañana soleada en la villa de konoha , todo parece estar en calma, en pequeño departamento un poco lejos de la torre hokage una chica de cabellos azulados, piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos color perla , de unos 16 años, se empieza a levantar con una gran sonrisa, puesto que estaba muy feliz por alguna razón.

- Hoy cumplo 1 mes de estar con naruto kun…-(pensaba hinata mientras se paraba a tomar una ducha.)

En otra parte de konoha, por unos apartamentos cerca de la torre hokage un rubio , de ojos azules con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas de unos 17 años ,se empezaba a despertar.

- Umm… qué hora es (preguntaba con mucho cansancio, en eso se escucha como se golpea la puerta.)

Toc toc toc...

- Ya voy ( grito naruto mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una playera negra.)

El rubio camino hacia la puerta para abrirla, en eso se lleva una sorpresa la ver a la chica que estaba allí parada.

- Sakura chan..( dijo sorprendido el rubio.)

- Naruto yo…necesito hablar contigo(decía sakura mientras entraba a su departamento.)

Hinata se había terminado de darse la ducha ya estaba cambiada, ella traía una sudadera color lila , Un par de pescadores de color azul oscuro, y sus sandalias ninjas ( ropa ninja) estaba totalmente feliz ,se encamino a la cocina para preparar el regalo tan especial para su amado.

- Espero que le guste … - decía hinata mientras calentaba el chocolate.

- Mmm…, si quedo muy rico –decía mientras lo ponía en un molde.

Espero varios minutos hasta que este estuviera frio, se veía muy bien, era un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón, hinata lo tomo y lo envolvió en una pequeña canasta.

Salió corriendo de su departamento , estaba muy feliz, jamás pensó que aquel rubio se fijaría en ella tan repentinamente, corría como una loca puesto que le quería dar una sorpresa a su amado , en eso visualizo los departamentos, se metió por la puerta principal , y subió rápidamente las escaleras, en eso vio que la puerta del departamento de naruto estaba abierta así que se preocupo mucho entro con mucha cautela y en eso empezó a oír voces, se preparaba para atacarlos cuando , reconoció las voces que venían de el pequeño cuarto de naruto..

- Esa voz es de naruto y de sakura chan…( decía muy aliviada hinata , en eso algo le llamo mucho la atención.)

Naruto y sakura estaban sentados en la cama del rubio , muy juntos , estaban hablando de algo muy importante sin saber que alguien los escuchaba.

- Naruto ya se el por qué quisiste a hinata tan repentinamente (le confesaba sakura a naruto.)

- De...de que hablas sakura chan no...no se…( contestaba nerviosos naruto pero fue interrumpido por sakura.)

- Me entere de que solo estas con Hinata para darme celos (decía muy sensualmente la chica mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rubio.)

- Si pero eso fue antes de que yo…-(lo cayo con un beso muy apasionado sin saber que alguien había escuchado la conversación.)

Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión es eso vio una figura que se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación, se quedo mudo, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que correspondía el beso de sakura con mucha intensidad, solo vio como la cara de la joven se convertía en un mar de lagrimas, en eso naruto observo como la chica tiraba un paquete que llevaba en las manos mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

- Hinata espera¡ (grito naruto a hinata pero esta no lo escucho.)

- Naruto que pasa… no era esto lo que siempre quisiste? (preguntaba sakura al ver como la separo de el tan bruscamente de el.)

- Lo siento sakura chan yo ... ya no siento lo mismo por ti .yo...yo... me he enamorado de hinata (decía muy seguro de sus palabras naruto mientras salía corriendo para alcanzar a hinata y dejaba a una confundida sakura.)

Hinata salió corriendo de aquel departamento, no lo podía creer el solo la utilizo para estar con sakura, por que, por que ella, por que no otra, tal vez así no se hubiera enamorado mas de él , solo lo hubiera tratado de olvidar.

- Por qué, deje todo por ti , todo lo que tenía por estar contigo y tu solo me usaste (decía mientras corría cada vez más rápido.)

- HINATAAAAAA¡ (gritaba el rubio mientras la perseguía.)

- No te detengas sigue corriendo, no voltees tan solo aléjate de el ( pensaba una y otra vez hinata.)

Naruto al ver que ella no paraba de correr puso mucho chakra en la planta de sus pies, así lo hiso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedo enfrente de hinata.

- Hinata por favor déjame explicarte (decía suplicante naruto .)

- ….. –( hinata solo agacho la cabeza para no ver a naruto.)

- Escucha yo al principio si... te utilice pero….-(no pudo terminar de hablar un gran golpe fue lo que se escucho por toda konoha, el rubio tan solo sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda)

- POR QUE ME HISISTE ESTO A MI, YO QUE TE DI TODO, YO QUE RENUNCIA A MI FAMILIA POR TI… POR QUE…. TE ODIO UZUMAKI NARUTO ¡( grito hinata mientras veía con dolor a su amado.)

- Hinata …( susurro naruto mientras derramaba unas lagrimas y las secaba repidamente con su mano.)

- Perdóname yo nunca, trate de lastimarte, pensé que tu solo me veías como una amigo y… (le confesaba naruto a hinata.)

- Pero no es así siempre te ame… te adore... lo comprobaste cuando rechace ser la cabecilla del clan hyuuga solo por estar contigo...( decía con la voz entrecortada hinata.)

- Yo… hinata... yo…( bajo la cabeza naruto muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho.)

- Sabes que…. Olvídalo… olvídate de todo lo que pasamos juntos y aunque me duela con el alma tratare dé olvidarte a ti para siempre… (le decía hinata mientras se paraba aun lado de naruto y desaparecía en una nube de humo.)

- Espera…( giro naruto pero hinata ya había desaparecido.)

Hinata apareció en las afueras de una casa enorme , estaba dudosa de tocar la puerta , pero no podía soportar ese dolor ella sola… tan solo golpeo la puerta , hasta que escucho una voz que le decía que esperara un poco.

- Ya voy…- decía una voz femenina.

- Hinata… te ocurre algo malo – se mostraba muy preocupada su amiga.

- Tenten… na...naruto...naruto solo me utilizo…- decía hinata mientras abrazaba a tenten con mucha fuerza y sus lagrimas caían con mucho dolor.

- QUEEE….(dijo enfurecida la chica de los ponpones)

continuara

dejen reviews buenos o malos los acepto como quiera


	2. vuelve a mi

bueno mi otro capituo disfrutelon

perdon la ortografia(dejen reviews) leean entero

CAPITULO 2: VUELVE AMi

en el departamento de tenten hinata lloraba descosoladamente, mientras tenten trataba de consolarla y le dijo

-yo no puedo crer lo que me dices de naruto(dice las chicas dela armas)

-es verdad el me utiliso para darle celos a sakura (dicia la ojiperla llorando) yo los escuche

-ese baka cuando lo vea ya vera (decia furiosa la chica de los popones)

-porfavor tenten no le hagas nada dejalo asi(dijo la hyuga con lagrimas en los ojos) deja que sea feliz con sakura yo tratare de olvidarlo.

-esta bien(suspirando la chica de las armas)

mietras tanto un rubio estaba en las calle totalmente paralizado hasta que una voz lo vuelve en si

?es mejor que se fuera

-como que se fuera sakura(decia un poco molesto el rubio)

-si asi tu y yo seremos felices(dijo la ojiverde)

-como tu y yo(decia el ojiazul) hace tiempo que no hay un tu y yo

-no lo ocurtes naruto todavia me amas(decia la pelirosa muy segura) no te olvidaste de mi tan rapido.

- pues si lo hice y si me disculpa(decia en un tono frio el rubio) voy a buscar a hinata

Y SE MARCHO

-pues yo no me dare por vencida(pesaba la pelirosa) yo te conqutare

MIENTRA CON NARUTO

iba por las calle de kohona, mirando por todos lo lados en busqueda, de hinata hasta que ve a alquien conocido y le va a preguntar.

-oye kiba has visto a hinata(decia el rubio)

-pues iba corriendo hacia el departamento de tenten(dijo el chico con cara de perro)que le hiciste baka.

-nada solo es un mal entedido(dijo el ojiazul)

-ok adios(dijo el dueño de akamaru)

Mientras tanto,en el departamento la joven en cuestión se encuentra mirando por la ventana, observando como el viento agita las hojas de los arboles cercanos casi al grado de poder rozarlos con la punta de los dedos, además del brillo de la luna; sumida en sus pensamientos sus intentos de olvidarlo, sigue enamorada de él como la primera vez que lo vio; sin darse cuenta que es observada.

-na.. naruto -kun(dijo solprendida la peliazul) ¿cuáles son las razones para estar aquí?

Vine por ti... Hinata (responde el rubio mirando fijamente a la chica aún sobre la rama del árbol quedando frente a frente) Porque te amo.

-no me amas a sakura tu solo me utilizaste(decia la ojiperla mientras le salia lagriama)

-hinata dejame expli(fuelo unico que dijo el rubio porque fue interrupido)

- No naruto (musita la joven sin el kun )Es mejor que te vayas Naruto, lo nuestro se acabó.

- no me ire Yo sé que aún sientes algo por mí (dice tercamente el rubio )No trates de negarlo, estoy seguro que aún me amas.

Dicho esto el rubio toma el rostro de la joven entre sus manos para besarla nuevamente, ante lo cual la Hyuuga se queda inmóvil, con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras aprieta los puños; segundos después separa bruscamente al chico de ojos azules de sí al tiempo que le asesta un puñetazo en la cara, tomando por sorpresa al joven quien cae al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Minutos después el chico se levanta tocándose el sitio golpeado mirando sorprendido a la joven quien por primera vez le dirige una mirada fría; provocándole una opresión en el corazón además de un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que después de lo que hiciste aún mantendría un sentimiento por ti?(dijo con fura la hyuga)

-no puede ser cierto no te olvidaste de mi tan rapido(decia el rubio cas llorando) se que me amas.

-pues creelo naruto uzumaki(dijo con un tono frio)TE ODIO

esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo para le rubio que sin pensarlo comienza a llorar.

-pero hinata por favor dejame explicarte(decia el rubio mientras le coria lagrimas)

- Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, ya es tarde.(decia la peliazul mientras cerraba la vetana.

Una vez que el rubio se ha ido, la chica se deja caer al suelo de la habitación llorando en silencio, con el corazón en carne viva, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones sin saber exactamente qué debe hacer respecto al rubio.

continuara (dejen reviews)


	3. El cumpeaño de Ino (fiesta) 1 parte

bueno la conti

espero que le gusten dejen reviews- perdon la ortografia-

explicacion rapidad

An pasado 3 meses de la separacion, Naruto y Hinata el siguion insistiendo como de costumbre, mandandole flores, chocolates,y cartas para que lo perdonara pero ella se las mandaba a devolver. aveces iba al departamento de Tenten pero Neji lo detenia en la puerta, esto paso por 2 dos meses porque Naruto se fue por todo un mes de la aldea por ser el suscesor de la Hokage tuvo que viajar por todas las cinco grandes Aldeas para aprender como ser kage(en cambio Hinata paso los meses y se volvio una chica mas segura mas fuerte que dejo su timidez y tartamurdeo ahora es una fuerte kunoichi pero el rubio no sabe que que su Hina a cambiado.

capitulo:3 El cumpleaño de ino( la fiesta) 1 parte

-En en gran entrada de Kohona un rubio de cabello alborotado regresa de un viaje largo y cansado de su viaje saluda alos guardia de la entrada y se se dirige a la Torre del Hokage para el informe de su viaje.

(:::::)

*En la Torre

toc toc toc:::

-Pase -dijo la hokage rebisando unos papeles.

-Hola vieja -dijo el rubio entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Naruto por fin llegas -dijo con los puños cerrado y amenazando- ! NO ME DIGAS VIEJA ME OISTE¡

-Esta bien vieja -dijo el rubio sin alberce percatado de su primera palabras hasta que se da cuenta asimila y dice- digo Hokage -sama

-Ya olvidalo- dijo la rubia tomando un suspiro tratando de calmarse-te perdono esta y dime¿como te fue?

-Bien-dijo el rubio- tenga el reporte - lo dejo en el escritorio - me voy tengo muchos asunto pendiente-pero antes de salir la rubia le dijo

-¿Ese asunto es Hinata? - dejo la Hokage mirandolo para resibir respuesta.

-Adios-fuelo unico que dijo antes de marcharce sin responder la prengunta.

(::::::::::::)

-En otra parte de Kohona un chico caminaba por las calle venia tan distraido que se trompieza com otro chico.

-Oye por que no te finas ¨¨que problematico¨¨ - dijo el chico asabache miemtra se terminaba de levantar.

- ! Hay ¡ Shimamaru-dijo el rubio sobandoce la cabeza por el golpe.

-Naruto que bueno llegaste -dijo el asabache -para lo de esta noche

-Esta noche -dijo el rubio sin entender nada como siempre- que hay esta noche

-pues el cumpleaño de Ino-dijo el vago mas vago de todo -y estas invitado.

-Ire de seguro Hinata ira -dijo con mucha emocion - y ahy aprobechare para que me perdone¿y a que hora eh?

-A las 9pm- deijo mirando el reloj.

-!QUE¡pero si la 7:45- dijo el rubio mirando tambien su reloj -tengo que prepararme¨¨adios¨¨ y se marcho

Adios ¨¨que problematico¨¨-dijo alsando una mano en señal de despedia- yo tambien me voy apreparar

(::::::::::::)

En casa de Ino…

-Ino llevaba puesto un vestido morado, este era de un tirante grueso, tapando sus pechos, estaba pegado totalmente a su cuerpo y tenía detalles de color plateado, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color del vestido y traía un brazalete de plata en la mano derecha; su peinado era el mismo, una coleta alta y con un mechón caído de lado derecho de su rostro.

-Bien, ya todo esta listo, solo falta que lleguen mis amigos; por cierto papá, preferiría que nadie nos interrumpa, recuerda que tú me prometiste que esta fiesta sería sólo para mis amigos y para mí. Estaremos bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, ya no soy una niña, hoy cumplo 18 años, no lo olvides.- ~Cuando va a ser el día en que deje de tratarme como a una niña.~

-Lo sé, confío en ti. Será mejor que vayas a abrir la puerta, estás tan preocupada en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchaste al timbre sonar.- ~Es igual a su madre.~

-Sin pensarlo, corrió a abrir la puerta, como si fuera a morir si no lo hiciera; al abrirla de inmediato soltó un grito: -Chouji, Shikamaru; qué bueno que ya están aquí, ¡si trajeron lo que les pedí! No hay duda, sin ustedes yo me volvería loca. Pasen no se queden ahí parados.

-Aquí están los refresco que me pediste, ¿en dónde lo pongo?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Puedes ponerlo atrás de la barra, y tú Chouji, puedes poner las botanas en la mesa que está en el centro de la sala.- ~Cada vez que veo a Chouji está más cachetón.

Cada quien hizo lo que le la rubia les decía; pasaron los minutos recibiendo a las visitas, ya se encontraba la mayoría de los jóvenes de esa generación, solo faltaban Naruto TenTen, Neji y Hinata.

(:::::::)

En el departamento de Naruto…..

-El rubio se vestia su pantalón negro azabache,- a decir verdad, me queda muy pegado para mi gusto; pero que se le ba hacer dejame porner la camisa que era azul marino, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco su fornido pecho; me pongo mis calcetines de vestir y finalizo poniéndome mis zapatos negros. Alboroto mi cabello como todos los días, me pongo desodorante en las axilas, y aplico perfume en mi cuello y ropa para no oler sólo a shampoo. y me dispongo a salir.

-Son las 08:20 p.m. y me dispongo a salir de mi departamento, rumbo a casa de Ino solo espero que Hinata baya a la fiesta ansio tanto berla llevo tres meses sin poder verla- ya llegue mejor toco el timbre.

-Naruto que bien te ves- dijo la chica de la coleta muy sorpendidad por la vestimenta del rubio.

-Tu tambien Ino - mirando para todo los lados para ver si ve a la ojiperla.

-Hinata no a llegado todavia-dijo la rubia que se percato de la artitud de su amigo.

-Ehh no toma feliz cumpleaño- dijo el rubio mientra le regala un collar de plata-mejor me voy donde estan los muchacos.

-Esta bien gracias Naruto por el collar-dijo la chica de la coleta mientras cerraba la puerta.

-De nada-dijo el rubio mientra caminaba hasta la mesa de los chicos.

(::::::::)

-hola chicos-dijo el rubio mientra se sentaba en la mesa.

-Hola Naruto-dijieron todos al uniceno.

-Despues comensaron a hablar sobre el viaje de naruto, los proximo examenes chunin hasta que alguien toca el timbre y todos voltiaron, a ver cuando escuharan la palabra- Hinata Neji Tenten- y todos quedaron boqui abierto principalmente cierto rubio que estaba biendo un refresco y lo voto de la boca al verla tan bella.

(:::::)

-TenTen traía puesto un sencillo vestido color beige, sus tirantes se cruzaban por encima de su pecho y se unían por detrás de su cuello, este también estaba pegado a su cuerpo y terminaba 4 dedos antes de llegar a las rodillas. Sus zapatillas eran de color piel combinando perfectamente con su vestido; sus accesorios eran de color dorado al igual que su pequeño bolso. Su cabello lo traía suelto y un poco ondulado.

-Neji vestía con un pantalón gris claro similar al de Naruto, traía camisa y zapatos negros; su cabello lo tenía peinado como de costumbre y olía como todo un hombre.

-Ino no quedo en shock por ver a TenTen y a Neji parados en la puerta de su casa, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Hinata en medio de ellos; ella no se esperaba que la tímida Hinata asistiera a su fiesta, Hinata se veía hermosa.

-Hinata vestía un hermoso vestido strapless azul marino, mismo que combinaba con su sedoso cabello; éste se apegaba a su esbelta figura haciendo notar su estrecha cintura, el inicio de sus pechos hacía su presencia para que todos pudieran ver sus grandes atributos y de su parte trasera ni hablar, pues esta también era de infarto. Su vestido terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver sus torneadas y perfectas piernas; tenía puestas unas elegantes zapatillas negras, estas combinaban con su bolso. Peinaba con una coleta alta, dejando caer su cabello a la altura de su cintura, con su típico fleco y con un mechón cayendo de cada lado enmarcando su fino rostro.

-Espero que no sea muy tarde, ¡por favor dime que la fiesta no ha terminado!- Suplicó TenTen.

-Esas palabras sacaron a Ino de sus pensamientos, y su reacción fue lanzarse a los brazos de Hinata gritándole: -¡Hinata viniste!, gracias por estar aquí, me haces muy feliz.- ~Se ve HERMOSA, ese vestido le queda perfecto; sin duda ha cambiado.~

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, al contrario, soy yo quién debe darte las gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta.- Hinata le sonrió cálidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No puede ser, ni siquiera tartamudeo, la Hinata de ahora me está gustando.~ -Pero por favor pasen, la fiesta apenas está comenzando TenTen, así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Le sonrió.

continuara: dejen reviews


	4. El cumpeaño de Ino (fiesta) 2 parte

La continuacion ( perdon la ortotografia

Capitulo 4:El cumpleaño de Ino(fiesta) 2parte

Hinata Tente y Neji entraron a la casa de Ino y todos sus amigos de alli se quedaron, viendo a la chica de ojos platiado que se veia hermosa, pero no se daban cuenta que cierto rubio los miraba com cara de asesino.

-!SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIRAN¡-dijo el rubio con tono de furia mirando a disque sus amigos.

-Naruto calmate´´que problematico´´ solo la estamos viendo nadamas- dijo el nara tratando de calmar a un Naruto que esta hirviendo de la rabia.

-Si Naruto ni que no la fueramos a robar - dijo Kiba en un tono burlon.

-Es verdad Naruto-dijo el de los incecto-como quiera estoy seguro de que Hinata te ama a ti.

-De verdad lo cres shino - dijo el rubio muy feliz.

-Claro tonto -dijo el nara poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio- un amor como el que te tiene Hinata no se olvida tan facil.

-¿Por que? no habla con ella-dijo el Chouji mientras comia una bolsa de papitas-asi le explica lo que paso y te disculpa.

-Esta bien - dijo el ojiazul miemtras se dirijia ala mesa de las chicas.

-Buena suerte-digieron todos al uniceno.

(:::::::)

-Oye Hinata me gusta mucho tu vestido- decia la chica de la coleta mientras tomaba sake.-y tu artitud de ahora.

-Mi artitud-dijo hyuga mirando incredulamente a su amiga.

-Si Hinata ahora ya no tartamurdeas y no eres tan timida-dijo la rubia- me gusta tu forma de ser de ahora amiga.

-´´Gracias´´pero no eh cambiado nada oye estas tomando-dijo la ojiperla sonriendo y mirando a su amiga.

-Oye hoy cumplo 18 ahy que celebrar -dijo la rubia mientra se paraba a bairla.

Mientra las chicas se reian y miraban, com una gotica, tipo anime a su amiga que estaba dando muchas vuelta un poco tomada y se estaba mariando,- mienra tanto un rubio se acerca las otras chicas al percatarce de esto le dicen a Hinata y se retiran cuando el rubio llega dice.

-Esto… Bue-buenas noches Hinata.- Dijo el rudio rascándoce la nuca y tartamurdiando.

-Buenas noches.-dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo el ojiazul hamablremente.

-Bien, gracias. y tu-respomdio la hyuga.

-Yo Bien -dijo el ojiverde mientras pensaba-bien como voy a estar bien sin ella porque dije esa estupida respuesta ¨¨ohhh que tonto soy¨¨.

-Me alegro - dijo la hyuga con un tono desinteresado.

-M..me puedo centar-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Adelante. sientate- dijo la hyuga mientra se echaba a un lado para que el rubio pudiera cetarce.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar- dijo el rubio mirandola alos ojos por el extraño comportamiento de la hyuga(su nueva friardes)

-Claro. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?-Esto no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento que sea una mision .(penso la hyuga)

-¿De ti y de mí?- dijo ojiazul mientas sentia su corazon salircele por la artitud de su amada.

¿De ti y de mí?- Sonrio, hizo una breve pausa y continuo… -Solo tenemos "nada" de que hablar, por mi parte no tengo que decir. No se de que quieras platicar tu.- Trate de ignorar el tono con el que me dijo esas frías palabras, definitivamente no era la misma. Hasta su forma de hablar había cambiado, el tartamudeo había muerto y sus palabras fluían naturalmente. Me dolía, hasta que sonrie y le dice.

-Sabes yo te amo y se que tu me amas-dijo el rubio mirandola a lo ojos y sonriedo.

-No te amo Naruto en estos 3 meses puedo decir que te eh olvidado-dijo seriamente la peliazul.

-No me has olvidado-dijo el ojiazul que trato de pasar su mano por la rostro de la chica pero esta celo impide.

-Si te olvide y´´ por favor vete´´ -decia la hyuga con friardad.

-Esta bien quisas tu me olvidaste pero yo no- dijo el rubio- y te lo voy a demostrar, que jamas me olvidare de ti.

(::::::)

El rubio se levanta del aciento y se dirige hacia un karaoke, que estaba en un ricon, en cambio la chicas, se quedo en shock por esas palabra-cuando el rubio llega al karaoke toma el microfono y dice.

-Buenas noches- dijo el rubio para acaparar toda la tencion.

.todos voltiaron-sorprendidos.

-Esta cancion se la dedico a Hinata-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica de cabello azulado-dices que te olvidaste de mi pero yo no me eh olvidado de ti.

-Musica- dijo el rubio mienta se prepara para cantar.

continuara dejen reviews


	5. El cumpeaño de Ino (fiesta) cap final

Bueno la conti ( perdon la ortografia)

Esta cancion me gusta mucho:Olvidarme de ti :interprete: Antony santo: es una Bachata musica de mi pais

watch?v=KRtwuo5D1XY

Capitulo 5:El cumpleaño de Ino(fiesta)cap final :olvidarme de ti:

Cuando el rubio se preparaba para cantar, recuerda una cosa y dice.

-Lo siento olvide algo muy importante - dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en la nuca- Ino dondes estas.

-todos mirraron al rubio com una gotica en la cabeza estilo anime- mientras Ino responde-

-Aqui Naruto que necesitas-dijo la chica que se recuperaba del marreo.

-Tendras una guitarra que me prestes-dijo el rubio- por favor la necesito.

-Si creo que mi padre tiene una ahora te la traigo-dijo la chica de la coleta.

-Y la rubia entro a la habitacion de su padres y busco la guitarra se la paso a el y tomo haciento el rubio la tomo y dijo- ahora si aqui voy- y comenzo a tocar( perdon mis efertos sonoros)

´´tum tum tum tum ´´tum tum tum tum´´ tum tum tum´´ tum tum tum tum´´ tumru uruu tum tum uru uro´´ tutu uro umm tumm´´

Me parece mentira, que a pesar del tiempo que transcurrio,

en tu vida y la mia, que supuestamente ya se olvido,

todo lo que vivimos, ya quedo en el pasado en otro amor,

te confieso que en mi ha quedado todavia el dolor,

y que aun yo te quiero, que una solada inmensa vive en mi,

cada dia me muero al saber que tu ya no estas aqui

-El rubio al cantar esas estrofa recordaba, las palabras de su luna -En esto 3 meses te en olvidado esas palabras le llegaron como un punzon al corazon el parecia una mentira saber que su luna y el havian terninado.

que me lleno de miedo al pensar que en la probabilidad

de tenerte de nuevo cada día se aleja más y más

-Se llenaba de miedo pesar que su luna, no lo perdonara o peor que se enamorara de otra persona.

Olvidarme de ti no se si un día podré,

empezar otra vez no lo soportare,

pues mi vida sin ti sentido no tendrá,

y la luna tal vez mas sola se vera porque ya nuestro

amor no la contemplara la mañana a su vez la aurora no dará

-El sabia que nunca la olvidaria, y no queria empezar otra vez sin ella que sin ella su vida no tenia sentido aveces contemplaba, la luna y recordaba cuando la contemplaban, junto se levataba por la mañana veia el sol y alno estar ella la aurora ya no estaba.

¨¨ que al pasar de los años caminare sin rumbo por la vida tan solo sin tu amor y sin fe, si tu amor y sin fe, lalalalalala

-Pensaba que si ella no lo pernonaba, tendria que estar solo de nuevo claro tenia asus amigos pero no era lo mismo necesitaba asu su luna.( guitarrra mis efectos sonoro ja ja ja )

´´tum tum tum tum´´ tum tum tum ´´ tum tu tum tumm tumm´´ tum tum tum tum´´ tin ti tin tin tin tin tinnnn tinnnnnnnn´´

se que al pasar el tiempo y borrar de mi mente no podré los momentos

contigo tus besos que ya nunca olvidare

y que aun yo te quiero que una solada inmensa vive en mi

cada día me muero al saber que tu ya no estas no aquí

-En ese mismo intantes pasaba por su mentes esos hermosos recuerdos, de ellos en el campo entrenando cuando ella le¨¨ preparaba su ramen favorito´¨y eso besos esos labios de su amada tan dulce como la miel.

que me lleno de miedo al pensar que en la probabilidad

de tenerte de nuevo cada día se aleja mas y mas...

Olvidarme de ti no se si un día podré empezar otra vez

no lo soportare pues mi vida sin ti sentido no tendrá

y la luna tal vez mas sola se vera

porque ya nuestro amor no la contemplara

la mañana a su vez la aurora no dará

que al pasar de los años caminare sin rumbo por la vida tan solo sin tu amor y sin fe, si tu amor y sin fe sin tu amor y sin fe- tay la la la tay la la-(guitarra mis efectos sonoro ja ja ja )

´´tum dum tum dum ´´tum dun tum tum tum´´ tinn tin´´ tidi tidi tidi tidi tidi tidi tidi tidi tidi tummmmmmmm´´

Al terminar la cancion todos aplaudiero, no sabian que el rubio cantara tan bien pero cierta peliazul estaba en shock era verdad, todo lo de esa cancion el rubio salio del ecenario, y se dirigio hacia la mesa de la hyuga pero antes de ellar alguien que acaba de llegar se abalanzo contra el. y le dijo

(::::)

-¿ hola Naru.

-Sakura que haces-dijo el rubio molesto .

-Que acaso no me veo linda-dijo la rosada con una sonrisa.

-Sakura traía un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos, este era de tirantes anchos; el resto del vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, también tenía detalles plateados, del mismo color que eran sus zapatillas y sus accesorios. Su cabello lo traía suelto y lacio con un pasador de cada lado.

-Si Sakura-dijo el rubio desiteresado cosa que molesto a la rosada-me tengo ir

Pero al rubio voltiarce para ir donde su Hina, Sakura lo toma por el brazo y lo voltea y lo besa apasionadamente, la hyuga al ver esto se para de la mesa y se va el rubio se separa de la pelirosa la mirra con desprecio y corre asia Hinata pero es detenido por Neji y este le dice

-Detente Naruto- dijo el hyuga con voz fria.

-Neji dejame pasar tengo que esxplicarle-decia el rubio con voz de suplica.

-No Naruto hasta yo crei que lo de tu cancion era verdad-dijo el genio-pero me equivoque

-Era de verdad-decia el rubio tratando de escaparcele.

-Entonces por que te besas con Sakura-dijo le genio.

-Yo no la bese ella me beso-dijo el ojiazul

-Esta bien te creo pero habla con ella despues hoy no -dijo el genio con su tono frio.

-jum... Esta bien-dijoel rubio con disguto el rubio - mejor me voy

Entonce el rubio por primera vez hace lo correcto y seba a su departamento, mientras en la fiesta una pelirubia, le discute a una pelirosa.

(:::::::)

-Como pudiste hacerlo Sakura-dijo una rabiosa pelirubia.

-Hacer que-dijo la pelirosa fritandole furiosa.

-Besar a Naruto enfrente de Hinata-dijo la chica de la coleta.

-Y que ellos teminaro- dijo la ojiverde.

-Si pero todabia se aman-dijo la rubia- y estaban apunto de reconciliarce si no fuera por tu culpa.

-Mi culpa-dijo la pelirosa-ellos terminaro ademas estoy seguro que a Naruto le gusto mi beso-dijo con aire de superioridad.

-En serio por que para mi no fue asi -dijo la rubia con un poco de burla.

-Mejor me voy- dijo la ojiverde molesta por el comentario de la rubia.(y se marcho)

Eran ya las 12pm y todos se despidiero de Ino y regresaron asus casas

continuara(dejen reviews)


	6. Que¡¡ mision rango G

conti(perdon la ortografia)

Explicacion rapida

An pasado 3 dias desde el cumpleaño, de Ino y el rubio iba al departamento de Tente a intentar hablar con Hinata, pero esta no quier hablar con el nisiquiera , le abria la puerta Neji consejaba a Hinata deque hablara con Naruto pero esta no queria.

Capitulo 6: !Que¡ mision rango G

En la torre Hokage

-Un rubio estaba sentado, en una silla en un rincon de la ofinina de la Hokage, mientras una rubia que estaba revisando unos papeles, mira a un rubio que esta todo deprimido. y le dice

-¿Que tienes? Naruto-pregunto la rubia para saber lo que le pasaba al rubio.

-Es que Hinata -respondio el rubio-no quiere saber nada de mi.

-¿Por que?Naruto- se dispuso a preuntar la rubia.

-Esque en el cumpleaño de Ino-respondio el rubio-Sakura me beso delante de Hinata- Y yo no queria-¿por que? yo amo a Hinata pero ahora me odia-termino el rubio.

-Conque Sakura se atrevio a hacer eso-dijo la rubia-pero no te preocupe naruto yo te voy ayudar.

-De verdad-dijo el rubio muy feliz.

-Si-dijo la rubia entoces llamo a su asistente-!shizune¡

-Digame Tsunade-Sama-dijo la pelinegro mientra entra por la puerta.

-Manda a llamar a Hinata Hyuga-dijo la rubia.

-Como ordene Tsunade-Sama-dijo la pelinegro mientras se retiraba a hacer el encargo de la Hokage.

(:::::::::::)

En el departamento de Tenten

Hinata estaba rescotada, en su cuarto hasta que alguien toca la puerta

toc´´ toc´´

-Adelande-dijo la peliazul

-Hola Hinata-dijo la chica de los ponpone.

-Hola Tente-saludo con una sonrisa la ojiperla.

-Estas bien Hinata-pregunto la chica de las arma.

-Si ¿por que?-respondio la Hyuga.

-No por nada-dijo la chica-oye puedo hacerte una pregunata.

-Claro dime-dijo la peliazul.

-¿Porque? no quieres hablar con Naruto-dijo la chica de los ponpones.

-No viste el beso a Sakura-dijo un poca dolida-despues que me dijo que me amaba.

-El no la beso fue ella-dijo la chica-y Ino me dijo que el la regaño despues.

-Eso es mentira yo lo vi-dijo muy segura la ojiperla.

-Oye lo que te voy a decir Hinata-dijo Tenten teniendo la atencion de la Hyuga-Naruto en esto 3 tres dia lo es visto por las calles - Y parece un zombie,- No noto ese brillo de siempre en sus ojos azule-Y una persona tan hiperactiva como el no andaría deambulando por las calles como un auténtico vago, triste y desolado- Asi que ¿porque?no le das otra oportunidad se que te hiso mal pero esta arrepentido.

.La chica sonrio y dijo-Lo pensare.

-Bueno me voy que tengo entrenamiento con Neji-dijo la chica de las armas-´´adio´´-Y salio de la habitacion

Mientras Hinata se quedo pensando, lo que le dijo Tenten hasta que alguien toca la ventana, de la habitacion. y dice

-Hinata Hyuga la Hokage-sama, la solicita en la torre para una mision-dijo un anbu que esta parado en una rama frente a la ventana.

-Digale a la Hokage que voy dentro de 15 minuto-dijo la peliazul

-hai -dice el anbu mientra desaparece en una bola de humo.

Despues de quince minuto la ojiperla se prepara todo y se marcha hacia la torre Hokage

(::::::::)

En la torre Hokage

Después de haber caminado lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, respiró aliviada al encontrarse sana y salva dentro de aquella torre. Sin más tiempo que perder corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage. y toco la puerta

toc´´ toc´´

-Adelante , puede pasar.- dijo la Hokage rebisando unos papeles desuma importancia.

La ojiperla lentamente abrió la puerta sonrio y dijo

-Buenas tardes.- Exclamó Hinata determinadamente, sin titubeos y sin nerviosismo.

Buenas tardes.- Pronunciaron las dos personas que sobraban aparte de ella y la Hokage.

-Buenas tarde -Hinata Tu misión es muy sencilla,- así que no es necesario que Shizune abandone la habitación.

Hinata asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando idiotizado al rubio que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

-No tengo problema alguno con eso Hokage-sama.-respondio la hyuga.

-Por Naruto ni te preocupes, aunque no quiera tiene que estar presente para que escuche lo que te tengo que decir.-dijo la rubia mirrando al rubio.

El rostro de Hinata estaba inexpresivo. -Está bien.- Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Como te dije antes, tú misión es muy sencilla.- Hizo una breve pausa sonriendo, y con mucha atención observo detalladamente a la ojiperla. -Veras, Naruto pronto tomará posesión de mi lugar en la aldea, debido a eso, está muy inquieto y últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien. Así que tú mision será rango G…- Hinata sentía como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. -Tu mision sera ser su gardaesparda y estar su lado hasta que llegue el día señalado para la ceremonia, por lo tanto, tendrás que pasar las 24 horas del día a su lado. Confío en tu Jutsu médico, pero sobre todo confío en tu capacidad para controlar a ese hombre. Así que tendrás que mudarte a su departamento.- Exclamó señalando al rubio que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?- Exclamó Hinata sorpresivamente. -Esto tiene que ser una broma.

continuara.(deje reviews)


	7. Reconciliacion (1 parte)

conti(perdon la ortografia)

Capitulo7:Reconciliacion (1 parte)

:En la torre Hokage

Mientras un rubio obserba enbobadamente a la chica de ojos platiados una rubia le daba las ultimas indicaciones de su mision.

-Hinata entediste tu mision-dijo la rubia mirando la chica.

- Eto.. si-dijo un poco nerviosa la ojiperla, que mira de reojo al rubio y este le guiña un ojo lo cual hace que la chica se sonroje un poco.

-Entoces aqui estan las llaves del departamento de Naruto-dijo la rubia entegandole las llave.-A y vete de inmediato, para que recojas tu cosas y las lleves asu departamento,-Eso es todo puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso Hokage-sama-dijo la ojiperla mientras hacia una elegante reverencia y salia de la oficina.

-gracias , gracias, gracias abuela Tsunade -repetiar mil veces el rubio.

-De nada Naruto!PERO NO ME DEGAS ABUELA ME OISTE¡-dijo la rubia con una vena marcada en su frente- Pero si vuelve a pasar lo mismo no te ayudare´´´Entendido´´

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio-Abue.. Hokage-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta.

-Si dime Naruto-dijo la rubia esperando la pregunta del rubio.

-No existe la mision rango G cierto-dijo el rubio.

-No Naruto lo hice para ayudarte-respondio con una sonrisa la rubia-Asi que me debes una- Y ponte a trabajar.

-Como usted diga-dijo el rubio muy animado que empeso a revisar papeles como un loco.

(:::::)

En el departamento de Tenten

Hinata empacabas sus cosas cuado demomento llega Tente y le pregunta.

-¿por que?empacas tus casas-pregunto Tente.

-Esque voy para una mision-respondio la Hyuga.

-Y para que te llevas todas tus cosa-dijo Tenten mirando todos los bultos.

-Esque mi mision es ser guardaesparda-dijo la ojiperla- y tengo que mudarme com el asu departamento.

-Espera el ¿quien es el?-dijo tente un poco curiosa.

-Na..Naruto Uzumaki-dijo la peliazul un poco nerviosa.

-Comque una mision en el departamento de Naruto ehh - dijo Tente con voz picarona.

-Tente solo es una mision-dijo la Hyuga un poco roja por la incinuaciones de su amiga.

-Si claro-dijo Tenten con sarquasmo.

-Esque Tsunade-sama me pidio que cuidara, a Naruto porque disque esta inquiento y muy distraido, asi que me dio esta mision-dijo la hyuga.

-Pues claro de seguro Tsanade-sama, noto que sin ti Naruto es mas idiota que de costumbre-dijo Tente de forma burlona

-Tenten no te mofes-dijo la hyuga regañando asu amiga.

-Pero no te enoges-dijo la chicas de la armas

-´´Jum´´ que voy hacer con tigo-dijo la hyuga

-Quererme-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-pero si te quiero-dijo la ojiperla mientra abrazaba a su amiga-Mejor me voy ´´Adios´´ y se marcho

En el Departamento del rubio

Hinata abre la puerta, y cuando entra ve todo desareglado-suspira- y comiensa, a limpiar todo pero cuando quita una camisa, del rubio que esta sobre una mesta de noche encuentra, un porta retrato con una foto, de ella y de el abrazado en una feria en ese mismo momento llega una persona. y dice

? Todavia recuerdo ese momento, te beias presiosa.

continuara(dejen reviews)


	8. Reconciliacion (2 parte)

conti(predon la ortografia

Capitulo 8:Recocilacion (2parte)

En el departamento de Naruto

Hinata abre la puerta, y cuando entra ve todo desareglado-suspira- y comiensa, a limpiar todo pero cuando quita una camisa, del rubio que esta sobre una mesta de noche encuentra, un porta retrato con una foto, de ella y de el abrazado en una feria en ese mismo momento llega una persona. y dice

? Todavia recuerdo ese momento, te veias presiosa.

-Ah Naruto eres tu- dijo la hyuga poniendo la foto en su lugar.

-Hinata ¿porque? eres tan indifente conmigo-dijo el rubio mientra se hacercaba ala chica- por favor dejame explicarte.

-No Naruto que me vas a explicar que me usaste-dijo la Hyuga retirando al rubio-No Naruto solo estoy aqui por la mision.

-No es solo por eso se que me amas-dijo el rubio que pudo agarrar una manos de la chica que se sonrojo y el rubio lo noto-Pudiste rechasar la mision y no lo hiciste.-Se que te utilice, y creeme lo estoy pagando pero al pasar tanto tiempo atulado, me enamore de AMO HINATA HYUGA

Al oir esas palabra la chica se quedo en shock, asi que el rubio se acercaba, mas y mas para intertar besarla pero ella se dio cuenta, y dijo-Tengo que preparar la cena-y se metio a la cocina, toda roja en cambio el sonrio al ver como actuaba, su amada y penso que tenia una esperanza de que Hinata lo perdonara.

Mientra Hinata estaba en la cocina Naruto, estaba sentado en la mesa de comedor, esperando a que su amada le tragera, de comer mientras la ojiperla pensaba en la cocina en lo que habia pasado.

(:::::)

En la cocina

Hinata cocinaba mientras pesaba.

-Dios mio casi lo beso-pensaba la ojiperla mientras cocinaba-Pero es que sus palabras sueron tan sinceras-Sera verdad-ahy kami ayudame noce si podre resistir.

(:::::)

Asi paso el tiempo y la cena ya esta lista y servida.

En el comedor

-!BAYA HINATA ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO¡-dijo el rubio mientras se comia una bola de arroz-siempre lo e dicho seras una buena esposa-Digo mi esposa-lo dijo lo ultimo en murmuro pero la ojiperla lo oyo y sonrio.

-´´Gracias´´Naruto-kun-djo la ojiperla sonriendo sin darce cuenta de que le habia mencionado el kun.

-El rubio sonrio y dijo-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho volviendome a decir kun.

-Hinata solo se sonrojo.

-Sabes te ves mas bonita cuando te sonrojas-dijo el ojiazul poniendo una mano en el rostro de la chica.

Hinata estaba en shock por esas palabras y se pone tan nerviosa que dice-Mira que hora es ya al que dormir-el rubio sonrio al verla tan nerviosa -Hinata se paro y se fue ala habitacio a cambiarce y ponerce su pijana- (El rubio penso)-Es ahora o nunca- y tambien se dirigio a la habitacion.

(:::::)

En la habitacion

El rubio habia llegado a la puerta, que estaba semi abieta al mirar vio como Hinata se ponia una bata corta trasparente, el rubio no dejaba de mirar que sin darce, cuenta entro a la habitacion la ojipela al verlo ahy se voltea de esparda por la verguenza, pero siente como alguien la abraza y le dice

-No sabes, como desiaba hacer esto- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba la chica por la esparda-Como extrañaba tu olor-Y como estraño el tenerte en mi cama.

hinata se puso algo roja y dijo-Suetame-decia la ojiperla tratando de safarce.

-No te soltare hasta que entiendas, que te amo a ti-dijo el ojiazul voltiado, de frente a la chica para quedar frente a frente-Y no a Sakura-Entiendes que quiero que tu seas la madre de mi hijos-despues beso, a la Hyuga la quar intento safarce, pero no pudo y al final sedio.

El rubio la besaba apacionadamente, mientras se quitaba el suerte y la tumbaba, en la cama y al mismo tiempo le quitaba, la bata y dejandola en ropa interior-Hinata intentaba, quitarle los pantalones cuando lo logra este queda en boxe- Y se le sube en sima y comiensa a besarle el cuello, y quitandole los braciele y su pantis, dejando ver su lindo cuerpo desnudo el se quita sus boxes. y enpiesa a

¨¨SENSURADO¨¨(JA JA JA JA JA ) USEN SU IMAGINACION

Al dia sigiuiente...

Era un día esplendido en la villa de la hoja, los pájaros cantan, el sol salía y una chica de ojos platiado se esta despertando, lenta mente.

-Mmm….- se quejaba la ojiperla mienras se despertaba.

Al despertace seda cuenta de que esta desnuda, y se tapa con la sabanas y se pone roja pero se pone mas roja cuando mira para el baño y ve que naruto esta cepilladoce los dientes y ve que su esparda tienes uno arañasos, y entonces recuerda toda la noche anterior,esos arañazos eran suyos, y lo sabia, Hinata se puso aun mas roja que un tomate, y sentía que la sangre le llegaba a la nariz y entoces se desmayo.

continuara(dejen reviews)

mañana no habra capitulo el lune si tango que aser asunto personales


	9. Que¡¡ hicienron Que¡¡

conti(perdon la ortografia)

:mensaje de autor:

Gracia por apollar mi historia, quiero decirle que cuando termine esta are otro finc de NaruHina y espero que lo apollen como a este de nuevo le digo ´´gracias´´

Capitulo 9:!Que¡ ¡hicienron !Que¡

En la villa de Kohona principalmente, en un departamento un chico de cabello rubio, intenta despertal a una chica de cabello azulado, que por la imprecion se habia desmayado.

-Hinata despierta -decia el rubio mientra le daba pequeños topecito por la mejillas.

-An que paso-decia la peliazul recobrando el sentido.

-Te desmayaste bonita-dijo el rubio mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Me desmaye-decia la hyuga que al mismo tiempo recuerda la noche anterior y se pone roja como tomate y mira su cuerpo y nota- !Que¡ pero si estoy desnuda-dijo cubriendoce con la sabanas-(pero el rubio se le acerca al oido y dice)

-Que ahora olvidaste lo que hicimos ayer en la noche-le decia el rubio con voz picara en el oido-¿Por que? yo no y nunca lo olvidare-(Hinata se pone roja y el continua diciendo)-Por favor vistete mi amor que nos vamos -Sino llegare tarde y la abuela Tsunade me mata.

(:::::)

Despues de unos minutos mas Naruto, seba a la cocina y Hinata se viste ella y el rubio desayunan(QUE FUE EN UN ROTUNDO SILENCIO)y despues se dirigen a la torre del Hokage, por el camino iban en silencio el rubio iba delante de ella y ella iba detras con la cabeza, abajo pensando en lo que habia pasado mientras, el rubio iba con una sonrisa de felizidad inimaginable.( hasta que una chica llama a hinata)

? hola Hinata-dijo la chica

(La chica voltea y dice)-Hola Tenten-dice la hyuga con una sonrisa

-Hinata podemos hablar- dijo Tenten.

-Esque estoy en una mision-dijo la hyuga.

(Pero el rubio le dice) -Ve Hinata no importa yo ire a comprar una cosa importante.

Entonces Hinata le agradece, al rubio y se dirige donde estan la chica y el rubio se va a comprar algo importante(QUE SERA), mientas tanto Hinata llega donde esta Tente que de una vez la interogra.

-Dime todo-prenguntaba Tenten.

-Todo de que-dijo la hyuga.

-Deque paso con tigo y Naruto a noche-decia con voz picara Tenten- Que lo veo muy feliz

-Yo… eto…. es que…- (se pone muy nerviosa)- no me siento muy bien- Decía una nerviosa Hinata mientras cambiabia su cara a roja como tomate.

-Ja ja ja ja ja yo sabia que paso algo-decia Tenten mientras señalaba asu amiga-Ahora mismo me vas adecir que paso.

-Yo.. yo eto Naruto-kun y yo-dijo mas nerviosa y mas roja la Hyuga.

-Naruto y tu que-decia con deseperacion la chica de las armas esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Hi..cimos el a..mor-decia la peliazul roja y tartamurdiando.

-!Que¡ hicienron !Que¡- decia con asonbro Tenten.

-Es..que yo trate de alejarme de el-decia la Hyuga-Pero el me agarro en sus brazo-Ino pude resistirme-Yo lo amo tenten-Pero nose que hacer.

-Descuina Hinata-decia Tenten mirando a su amiga- Yo te dire que hacer- Primero:Perdonalo :segundo: Vuelve con el y terceo: Se feliz.

-Pero yo -dijo la hyuga pero fue interrunpida.

-Pero yo nada-dijo Tenten reclamandole a su amiga-Has lo que te dje.

-Esta bien-dijo la ojiperla

-Mira ahy biene Naruto-dijo Tenten señalado detras de su amiga.

Al voltiarce la ojiperla se topa con un ramo, de rosa rojas que sotenia el rubio y ete le dice

-Un ramo de rosas para la chica mas linda de Kohona-decia el rubio entregandole las rosas, pero alver la cara de Tenten de furia por su comentario(de chica mas linda)saca otro ramo y dice-Y otro para su bella amiga.-dijo entregandole otro ramo a tenten que se puso feliz.

(SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO)

-´´Gracias´´ Kurama-dijo el rubio-por tu concejo de traerle flores a Tente-¿porque? si no lo hubiera echo ahora estaria muerto.

-No hay de que-dijo el zorro.

(FUERA DE SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO)

-´´Gracias´´ Naruto-kun-dijo la ojipela con una sonrisa.

-De nada bonita-decia sonriendo el rubio-Pero vamonos que vamos muy tarde.

-Hai-respondio la peliazul.

-´´Adios´´ Tenten-dijieron los dos para despedirce.

-´´Adios´´Naruto, ´´Adios´´ hinata recuerda lo que te dije-decia Tenten mientras se despedia.

-Hai-espondia la ojiperla.

(::::::::)

En el camino a la torre, iban Naruto y Hinata en silencio hasta que el rubio, rompe el hielo y dice.

-Oye Hinata-decia el rubio teniendo la atencion de la chica- Que fue lo que te dijo Tenten

-Nada mi amor-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Mi amor-decia el rubio con felicidad-Eso quiere decir que.

-Si Naruto-kun te perdono-decia la ojiperla tambien con mucha felicidad

En ese momento Naruto toma a Hinata de la cintura y comiensa a darle muchas buerta alrededor diciendo.

-Te amo, Te amo,Te amo-decia un rubio mientras le daba vueltas a su amada.

-Naruto por favor espera-decia una casi mareada chica-Me apena mucho-Nos estan viendo

-No me importa-decia un feliz rubio-Que todo el mundo sepa que TE AMO !HINATA HYUGA¡.

La gente del lugar cequedaba, viendo a un rubio feliz y a una chica sonrojada. pero lo que el rubio no sabia era que alguien lo vigilaba, y decia

¿Conque eso dos estan juntos de nuevo-decia una chica que se ocultava detras de poste de luz-pero su felicidad no durara mucho de eso me encargo yo.

continuara(dejen reviews)


	10. YO AMO A HINATA¡

conti(perdon la ortografia)

Capitulo 10: YO AMO A HINATA

En la torre Hokage

Una rubia estaba en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles sobre todas las misione, de sus ninja (pero en ese mismo instante tocan la puerta)

´´toc´´ toc´´

-Adelante-dijo la rubia mirando unos papeles.

-Buenos dias abuela-dijo el rubio que venia sosteniendo la mano de la ojiperla.

-Bue..buenos dias Hokage-sama-dijo timidamente Hinata

-!Naruto¡ ¿porque? llegaste a esta hora- mira que Naruto sostenia la mano de Hinata y sonrie-Baya baya yase por que llegaron tarde.

(Hinata se pone roja como tomate)-(naruto sonrie y le dice-Esque Hinata y yo nos reconciliamos.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos-dice la rubia mientras sonreia.

-´´Gracias´´abuela Tsunade-respondo el rubio.

(la rubia suspira y dice)-Esta te la perdodo Naruto-decia la rubia-Ahora ponte a trabajar.

-!QUEEE¡ todo estos papeles -decia el rubio biendo una rumba de papeles en el escritorio-Y usted que ara.

-Yo ire a una reunio con los ancianos del consejo-decia la rubia-Asi que se quedaran solos-Portecen bien-dijo lo ultimo con voz picara mirando a Hinata que se puso roja como un tomate.

Naruto sonrio y dijo-Adios que le baya bien.

-A..adios Hokage-sama- dijo la ojiperla un poco roja.

-Adios-dijo la rubia mientras abria la puerta y se iba.

:Pasaron 15 minutos :

Naruto y Hinata seguia revisando todo los papeles, el estaba sentado en el escritorio y ella estaba, asu lado y Naruto estaba tan aburrido pero de momento le llega una idea.( y dice

-Oye Hinata-dice el rubio-Tengo una idea para que esto no se nos Haga aburrido.

-¿Cual? es tu idea Naruto-kun-dice incredulamete mirando al rubio

-Esta-dice el rubio-que agarra a Hinata y la pone de frente a el y la sienta en el escritorio, y la abraza y despues comiensa a besarla en un apacionado beso, Hinata corresponde y empieza a poner sus brazos por encima de los hombros, de Naruto para hundir sus dedos en esa cabellera rubia, Naruto ponía sus brazos en la cintura de la ojiperla mientras la acercaba mas a el, parecía interminable el beso,Naruto se estaba exitando y la acosto en el escritorio y comenso a quitarle la chamara, pero en ese momento Hinata lo empujo un poco de ella.

-Naruto, esto no lo podemos hacer aquí,se supone que estamos trabajando- le decía a Naruto para intentar detenerle aunque en verdad ella tampoco quería parar.

-Venga Hina no estamos haciendo nada malo- se quejaba el rubio.

-Ya lo se -anuciaba la Hyuga- pero creo que sera mejor para mas tarde.

-Vale -se quejaba entre dientes el rubio.

Naruto vuelve y la Abraza Hinata intenta separarse pero no podía -No me vas a dar un beso pequeño- Para aguantar hasta esta noche - Decia el rubio al odio de Hinata, haciendo que a ella le diera un escalofrio porque lo había echo de una forma tan sexual que solo el sabia.

-En otro momento Naruto-decia la ojiperla.

En ese mismo momento sono la puerta y sin previo aviso la persona que estaba al otro lado abrio y entro adentro de la oficina, viendo la escena que estaban dando la parejita, Naruto estaba cogiendo a Hinata por la cintura apretandola contra el y Hinata estaba mirando a la persona que había abierto la puerta ruborizada por como los habían pillado.

-Sakura no puedes tocar antes de entrar- se quejaba un rubio bastante molesto.

-Yo solo venia a entregarle estos papeles a Tsunade -sama-decia la pelirrosa viendo a la pareja-No sabia que estabas aqui y mucho menos con estas-dijo lo ultimo señalando a Hinata.

-Oye Sakura no le hables así a Hinata- decía un Naruto muy enojado por lo que había dicho la pelirosa.

-¿Y porque no? Acaso es tu esposa-dijo con celos la pelirosa.

-No pero pronto lo sera-dijo el rubio abrasando a Hinata (La cual se quedo en shock por esas palabras del rubio.

-Sakura se enoja mas y dice-Vaa… no merece la pena discutir con un !Baka¡ como tu, toma aquí esta el pergamino que nos han mandado de la villa de la arena entregacelo a Tsudane-sama- Decia la pelirosa mientras le lanzaba el pergamino con tanta fuerza que Naruto tubo que retroceder algunos pasos, en esos momentos Sakura ya se había ido y Naruto estaba enojado por lo que dijo la pelirosa- ¿No tiene ningún derecho a quejarse?- Pensaba el rubio.

-Lo siento Hinata por lo que te dijo Sakura-decia el rubio.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun-decia la ojiperla-no pasa nada-mejor ire a buscar lo sotros papeles que faltan por revisar.

-Anda ve bonita-decia el rubio - pero no dures mucho.

-Hai-dijo la Hyuga mientras se iba.

(:::)

Pasaron 10 minuto y Hinata regresaba, a la oficina pero se para en la puerta al escuchar una discucion que veian de su interior.

-Esa voz es de Naruto y Sakura -decia Hinata que se paro a escuchar.

(:::::)

:Dentro de la oficina:

-´´Por favor´´Sakura-decia un molesto rubio-Ya dejame en paz.

-Yo se que tu me amas Naruto-decia la pelirosa-No te podrias olvidar de mi tan facil.

-Yo no te amo Sakura-decia el rubio-Entiende- Yo amo a Hinata.

-Tu no la amas-decia la ojiverde-Solo estas con ella para darme celos.

-Armito que al principio si lo estaba-decia el rubio-Pero despues me enamore de ella-Yo de verdad la amo.

-(Sakura se pone furiosa y dice)´´Uyyy´´quedate con tu estupida Hinata-decia la ojiverde-Que yo me voy.(y salio por la puerta con su cara repleta de furia)

En ese mismo momento Hinata, entra por la puerta muy feliz suerta los papeles en en suelo y besa apasionadamente, asu rubio que la resibe muy feliz en sus brasos.

continuara(dejen reviews)


	11. La toma de posecion y la gran noticia

conti(perdon la ortografa)

Mensaje de autor:

Quiero agradecer a la personas que leen mi fic y a las que dejan su reviews como:netokastillo-Estrella11 1, .37-karenpage-Isabela-chan nyaa-Sexy Namikaze-Maziixd de verdad gracias y quiero que porfavor leean mi proximo fic que subire mañana que se titula:La melodia del amor=quiero que me den su opinion acepto cualquier comentario no importa si es bueno o malo ya que sin ustedes yo no soy nada-Le agradesco y disfruten la historia

Esplicacion rapida:

An pasado tres meses y Naruto se prepara para tomar su posicion como Hokage Sakura le pidio perdon ya que compredio el gran amor que se tenia Naruto y Hinata.

Capitulo 11:La toma de posicion y la gran solpresa

En un departamento en la Aldea de Kohona un rubio se prepara para la gran ceremonia ya que hoy tomara posicion como Hokage.

-Naruto ya estas listo-decia una peliazul esperando en la puerta.

-Ya casi solo me peino y ya-decia un rubio.(mientras pensaba que demonios, tengo porque estado esto dos ultimos, meses vomitando tanto y estado un poco mariando. sera que estor enfermo si eso sera)

estas bien date pronto-decia mirando el reloj la ojiperla- Que ya son las 6:30pm-Y la ceremonia comiensa a las 7:00pm.

-Si estoy bien -dijo el rubio-ya estoy listo como me veo.

Naruto vestia un pantalon gris claro con zapato, y camisa negra y su cabello lo tenia peinado como de custumbre y olia como todo un hombre atractivo.

-Te ves bien Naruto-kun como todo un Hokage-decia la Hyuga y poco roja- Y yo como me veo

Hinata traia puesto un sencillo vestido color beige, sus tirante se cruzaban por encima de su pecho y se unian por detras de su cuello, este tambien estaba pegado a su cuerpo y terminaba 4 dedos antes de llegar a la rodilla. sus zapatillas, eran de color piel combinando perfectamente con su vestido; sus accesorios eran color dorado al igual que su pequeño bolso. su cabello lo traia suerto y un poco ondulado.

-Hinata te ves preciosa-decia el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa y un poco roja.

-De nada bonita-dijo el rubios-Nos vamos

-Hai-dijo la ojiperla.(mienras se marchaban)

(::::::)

En la ceremonia estaban todos sus amigos y los otros ninjas que esperaban al rubio que en ese mismo instante habia llegado junto con Hinata.

-Naruto Hinata-decia un chico con aspecto de perruno-Que bueno que ya llegaron-La cermonia esta apunto de empesar.

-Hola Kiba-kun-dijo la Hyuga saludado alegremente asu amigo.

-Hola Hinata-dijo Kiba saludando con una sonrisa-Hola Naruto

-Ho..hola Kiba-dijo el rubio que se sentia un poco mareado.

(Kiba se queda mirando asu amigo y dices)-Oyes Naruto estas bien-dijo Kiba preocupado por su amigo-Te veo algo palido no es asi Hinata.

(Hinata mira asu novio y dice)-Si Naruto ahora te veo algo palido-dijo la Hyuga algo preocupada por su novio-Si quieres podemo salir a fuera a tomar aire-Asta que comience la ceremonia.

-Si vamos- dijo el rubio voltiandoce para salir pero en ese mismo instante alguie habla en el esenario.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo una rubia que estaba parada en el esenario y acaparando la atenncion de todos.(y siguio hablando)

-Hoy estamos aqui-dijo la rubia-Para la toma de posecion como Hokage a uno de los mas fuertes ninja que eh conocido-afirmo la rubia-Quien no a demostrado-Valor-Compañerismo-destresa-y lo mas importante -El nunca rendirce-Por eso es un honor para mi el darle mi titulo como Hokage-A Narauto Uzumaki y nombrarlo como el sexto Hokage-dijo la rubia- Asi que ven aqui Naruto-dijo la rubia señalando donde estaba el rubio.

Entonces el rubio subio al esenario aunque estaba un poco mareado.(y dijo)

-Gracias abuela Tsunade-dijo el rubio comenzando a hablar por el microfono.

-Naruto te eh dicho-dijo la rubia con una vena en la frente-!QUE NO ME DIGAS ABUELA¡

-Esta bien-dijo el rubio un poco asustado-Pero no se enoje.

-Bueno solo quiero decir-dijo el rubio-Que es un honor para mi ser Hokage-Siempre fue mi sueño-Y quiero darle la gracias-A mis amigos-A mis maestros-A la abue.. a Tsunade-sama-Y pricipalmente a mi novia Hinata la cual siempre me apoyo-Y quiero aprovechar el momento para pedirle a Hinata que suba al esenario(Hinata subio entonces el rubio se arrodillo y saco una cajita la cual tenia un anillo y dijo)

-Hinata quieres cas...-pero se agara la frente con la mano que se siente mas y mas mareado.

-Naruto-kun te sientes bien-decia la ojiperla algo preocupada.

-Si no te preocupe-dijo el rubio y volvio a prenguntar-Hinata quieres cas...-pero esta ves se sintio mas mareado y se desmayo

-Naruto-kun -decia la ojiperla con algrimas en los ojos y muy preocupada-Ayudemen al que llebarlo a un Hospital.

Entonces todo acudiero asu ayuda y lo trasladan al Hospital de Kohona

(:::::)

Eran ya las 10pm

Y en el Hospital el rubio estaba en un cuarto siendo atendido, por la anterior Hokage que al terminar de antenderlo, sale de la habitacion entonces Hinata que estaba esperando, afuera de una ves pregunto como estaba su rubio.

-Como esta Naruto-kun-preguntaba preocupada la Hyuga.

-El esta bien solo fue un desmayo-respondio la rubia.

-Puedo verlo-dijo la Hyuga.

-Si claro-dijo la rubio- es mas yo entrare contigo para preguntarle unas cosas

(:::::)

Entoces entraron en la habitacion del rubio que abria los ojos poco a poco

-Ehh ¿donde estoy?-preguntaba el rubio algo confundido.

-Estas en el Hospital-responde la rubia.

En ese mismo instante Hinata se abalanza contra Naruto para abrazarlo y besarlo

-Naruto-kun -decia una Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

-Calmate bonita-decia el rubio mientras la abrazaba-Estoy bien-No llores-devio ser algo que comi que me cayo mal-hace 2s meses que estoy asi

-Naruto no es eso-dijo la rubia oteniendo la atencion de los dos-Creo que ya se de que se trata-Hinata por favor acompañame al laboratorio-Para hacerte unos ver si lo que estoy pensando es cierto.

-Y ¿porque? a Hinata-dijo el rubio confundido-Que tiene ella.

-Ya lo veras-dijo la rubia-Hinata por favor acompañame.

-hai-dijo Hinata mientras salia del cuarto.

Pasaron 2horas y Naruto seguia esperando, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta del cuarto y entra Hinata y Tsunade com un sobre en la mano.

-Abue..Tsunade-sama y ese sobre-decia el rubio mirando el sobre.

-Esto son los resultados-dijo la rubia-de los examenes de Hinata-Esto es la respuesta a tu desmayo.

-Y como se pue saber eso-dijo el rubio-Si los examene se lo hicieron a Hinata y no ami

-Ya lo sabras Naruto-dijo la rubia abriendo el sobre sacando los resurtado y leiendolo en silencio sonrio y le dijo-La razon por la que tienes tantos mareos-Es porque esta sintiendo los malestare de Hinata.

-Malestares-dijo si ententer nada como siempre el rubio.

-Si la razon es-dijo la rubia sonriendo-Que Hinata tiene 2meses de embarazo-felicidades Naruto vas hacer padre-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata se quedo en shock y a la ves se puso feliz

-Pa...padre-dijo Naruto antes de demayarce.

continuara(dejen reviews)

mañana subire dos capitulos de mi nuevo fic La melodia del amor espero que le gusten este otro fic


	12. El extraño comportamiento de Naruto

Conti(perdon la ortografia)

´´Gracias a Estrella 11-Isabela-chan nyaa por leer La melodia del amor

Mensaje de autor:

Gracias a los que comentaron mi otro fic nuevo quiero aclarar que la melodia del amor es un fic Ninja lo que pasa es que quiero hacer algo diferente y voy a incluir una banda de rock suave esa misma banda ayudara a Naruto a estar con Hinata(mietras suba los capitulos ban a entender el fic mejor y le va a gustar se lo aceguro.

Capitulo 12:Los primero sintomas del embarazo

En el Hospital de Kohona aproximadamente, las 9am un rubio empesaba abrir los ojos al abrir los ojos noto que en la habitacion, habia dos persona miro a la izquierda y vio que estaba Shino miro a la derecha y se sorprendio, al ver que estaba el padre de Hinata Hiashi Hyuga que lo miraba com cara asesina y dijo

-Con que embarazaste ami Hija-decia el Hyuga mayor amenazando con el puño al rubio.

(El rubio sintio escalofrio y dijo-Pue..do ex..plicarle lord Hiashi-decia el rubio nervioso y asustado-por favor no me mate piense en su nieto.

(En ese momento Hiashi empezo a reir-Ja ja ja ja ja ja-reia Hiashi que de pronto se formo una bola de humo y se trasformo en Kiba-Deviste ver tu cara Naruto-Parecias una niñita asustada-decia Kiba mientras se reia del rubio

-!Kiba¡ como pudiste hacerce eso-le gritaba el rubio-casi meda un infacto.

-No es para tanto Naruto-dijo Kiba-Solo fue una pequeña broma-No es asi Shino

-Yo no voy com esa cosa tan infantiles-decia serio el chico de los incectos.

-Vamos Shino-decia kiba-No seas tan amargado.

-Vinimos a saber como se siente Naruto-decia Shino-No a hacerle bromas.

-Pero no es para tanto-decia kiba-Oye baka como te sientes.

-Bien creo-decia el rubio-Pero con esto malestares-Estoy antojado de bolas de arroz

-Perdon escuche bien-dijo Kiba-´´Malestares´´.

-Si la abuela Tsunade-dijo el rubio-Me dijo que estoy sintiendo los malestares de el embarazo de Hinata-Que no lo sabian

-No -dijieron Kiba y Shino al mismo tiempo.

-Y como se siente sentir los malestares de Hinata-pregunto Kiba.

-Solo te dire-contesto el rubio-Que siento mas Hambre de lo normal-Y que siento muchas ganas de llorar y no se porque?-Y que tengo mucho antojo de una bola de arroz.

-Baya eso si que es malo-dijo Kiba.

-Dimelo ami-dijo el rubio- Oye no sabes donde esta Hinata

-Dijo que la esperaramos aqui-dijo Kiba-Que ella iba a traerte algo de comer.

(:::::)

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en el supermercado, comprando algo de comer para llebarcelo a a su rubio que de seguro tenia mucha hambre.(cuando de pronto una chica la saluda)

-?- Hola Hinata

(Hinata se voltea y dice-Hola Tenten

-Oye ya me entere sobre tu embarazo-dijo Tenten- Y de que Naruto esta sintiendo los malestares.

-Si asi es-dijo la ojipela-Por eso estoy comprando comida-Porque? deve de tener hambre el pobre

- Naruto comia mucho antes-dijo Tenten-Ahora com los malestares deve de ser el mas gloto n del mundo-dijo lo ultimo en tono burlon

-Tenten tu no cambias-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Ya hablando enserio-dijo Tenten-No me imagino a Naruto como padre.

-Que dices-dijo la ojiperla-Naruto-kun sera un gran padre.

-No es eso-dijo Tenten- Esque Naruto estan distraido-Que puede olvidar el niño en cual quier parte-dijo lo lo ultimo en tono de burla.

-!Tenten¡-dijo un poco molesta la Hyuga.

-Ya a hora si hablando en serio-dijo Tenten-Cuanto meses tienes

-2 meses-decia la peliazul mientras se acariciaba la pansa.

-Baya eso quiere decir-pregunto Tente-Que tengo que esperar 7 meses para ver a mi sobrino.

-Asi es-resondio la Hyuga.

-Bueno Hinata-dijo Tenten-Me voy que tengo que ver a Neji-´´Adios-dijo marchandoce

-´´Adios´´-dijo la ojiperla despidiendoce-Mejor me voy Naruto-kun-Deve de estar esprandome

(::::::)

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Kohona, un rubio estaba esperando deseperadamente a su amada hasta que se abre la puerta del cuarto y Hinata, entra y el rubio comiensa a llorar (y le dice)

-Porque? llegas a esta hora-decia un rubio llorando como embarazada-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

Todo los presente, se quedaro viendo el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

continuara(dejen reviews)

Quiero decir que subire el tercer capitulo de la melodia del amor mañana- y el de este en la noche


	13. El extraño comportamiento de Naruto (2p

conti(dejen reviews)

mensaje de autor:

En este capitulo Naruto actuara mas femenino por causa del embarazo de Hinata porque ya saben que el esta sintiendo los malestares por eso actuara asi(No porque sea gay)

Capitulo 13:El extraño comportamiento de Naruto(2 parte final)

En el Hospital de Kohona pricipalmente, en un cuarto todos lo que estaban hay veian a un rubio extraño por su comportamiento de chica.

-Pero Naruto-kun-decia la ojiperla explicandole al rubio-Solo fui al supermercado a traerte algo de comer -y te trage el helado que te gusta el de ´´fresa´´

-Helado Hinata-decia el rubio-Mira como estoy de gordo-Ahh ya se lo que quieres hacer-Quieres engordarme mas para irte com otro chico- Verdad

-Oye !Baka¡-le gritaba Kiba al rubio-No le hables asi a Hinata-Agradece ella te trajo de comer !idiota¡

Pero en ese momento entra Tsunade al cuarto y dice:

-Trankilo Kiba-dice la rubia-Naruto esta actuando asi por los sintomas del embarazo.

-Pero es que est..-fue lo unico que dijo Kiba antes de ser interrunpido por Hinata.

-No pasa nada Kiba-dijo la ojiperla.

-Esta bien Hinata-dijo Kiba.

-Bueno Naruto-dijo la rubia-Hable com el doctor a cargo-Y me dijo que ya te puedes ir.

-O que bueno-dijo el rubio-porque? ya en esta cama-Me siento estresado-Vamonos Hinata.

-SI solo dejames guardar tus cosas -decia la Hyuga mientras guardaba todo en una maleta.

-Ok-dijo el rubio mientra se paraba de la cama.

(:::::::)

Entoces salienron, del Hospital y se fueron a su departamento que ya era de noche( ya en el departamento Hinata le dice)

-Oye Naruto-kun-dijo la ojiperla-Porque? no salimos acelebral a Ichraku a comer ramen.

-No Hinata-decia el rubio-los fideo me dan gervor en el estomago-Mejor vamos a un restaurante-Que se me antoja algo frito un plato de (Yakimono)

-Como quieras Naruto-kun-dice la ojiperla que quedo un poco sorprendida por que Naruto no quiso ir a Ichiraku-Ve y bañate y te cambias-Mietras yo aseo los plato

-ok-dijo el rubio mietras se dirijia al baño.

Pasaron 15 minuto y Hinata, estaba en la cocina acabando de asear los plato cuando, de pronto escucha un grito que provenia de la habitacion, al llegar nota que Naruto esta llorando.

-Naruto kun que tienes-dijo la Hyuga mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Que que tengo-dijo el rubio mientras lloraba-Esque no tengo que ponerme-todo me queda pequeños-Estoy muy gordo.-dijo lo ultimo poniendoce las manos en el rostro para llorar.

(Hinata sonrio por su comportamiento del rubio y dijo-Vamos Naruto kun no estas gordo.

-Entoces por que te ries de mi-dijo el rubio.

-No me rio de ti-dicia la Hyuga-Solo que es gracioso-La maneras como te comportas

-Gracioso-dijo el rubio-Graciosa es la facha que tengo mirame estoy echo un desastre.

-No Naruto-kun-dijo la ojiperla abrazando al rubio-estas muy guapo-Te alludare a buscar una ropa que te va a quedar muy bien-y despues no iremos al restaurante- Y te comprare las bolas de arroz que tu quieras.

-De verda Hinata-dijo el rubio-Entoces me cambiare para irnos.

-Asi me gusta-dijo la Hyuga-Ahora yo tambien me voy a bañar-Para despues cambiarme

-Ok-dijo el rubio cambiandoce

(:::::::::)

Pasaro varios minutos, y Hinata y Naruto se habia cambiado y iban de camino al restaurante, al llegar un Hombres los atiende en la puerta

-Buenas noches-dijo el hombre que esta en puerta-En que podemos servirle.

-Una mesa para dos por favor-dijo la ojiperla.

-Pora qui-dijo el hombre llevandolo a la mesa.

(::::::::)

(Ya en la mesa )

-Buenas noche-dijo el mesero-Que van a pedir.

-Buenas noches-dijo la ojiperla viendo el menu-yo solo quiero una sopa.

-Una sopa-dijo el mesero anotando la orden-y el caballero

(Naruto viendo el menu dijo-Yo quiero un plato de carne de puerco con salsa especial-Una orden de pollo frito-un gran plato de arroz y tabien bola de arroz.-Un servicio de sushi-tres brochetas-A y me trae una tortilla con relleno.

-Algo mas-dijo el mesero anotando todo lo que pidio el rubio.

-No creo que es todo-dijo el rubio

Hinata estaba paralisada biendo todo lo que pidio el rubio hasta que el le dice

-Hinata estas bien-pregunto el rubio.

-Si estoy bien-respondio la ojiperla-porque? lo preguntas

-No es que te veo tan distraida-dijo el rubio.

-No es nada-decia la Hyuga-No te proucupe

-Ok- dijo el rubio

Pasaro 15 minuto y cada unas de la ordenes, estaba en la mesa asi que empesaron a comer Hinata comia com mucha calma mientras que Naruto, comia como si no ubiece un mañana y todos lo que estaban en el restaurante, se quedaba viendo al rubio que no le prestaba la minima atecion.

Paso el tiempo y Hinata y Naruto pagaron en el respaurante y se dispucienron a irce asu departamento llegaron y se acostaron

(::::::)

ASI PASO EL TIEMPO Y PASO LOS 9 MESES

CONTINUARA(DEJEN REVIEWS)

quiero decir que continuare el fic el lune ya que tendre que salir de la ciudad a visitar a unos de mis primos que esta enfermo(espero que me perdonen) lr prometo que continuare com los dos fic el lune ´´gracias´´ y le mando un saludo a mis seguidores


End file.
